


Virtual

by Chess_Waith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antisocial!Tom, Coffee, Crossover, Dragons, Gamer!Tom, Grumpy!Tom, Japan, M/M, Modern Day Setting, Muggle Universe, Non-Magical, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Tokyo (City), Violence, office life, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Waith/pseuds/Chess_Waith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets convinced by his friend to buy a newly released video game. He never knew he'd fall so deep into that magical world.<br/>Harry's always lived in a land of dragons and war. Never is he alone, for there's a friendly voice residing in his mind, helping him. This is how it's always been... isn't it?</p><p>Muggle AU, set in Japan, slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Japan, revolves around video games, virtual reality, extremely AU. Just so you know.

“Hey, Tom! Wait up!”

Tom came to a stop on the sidewalk. He didn’t have time to turn around, not that he was going to anyway, before a body crashed hard into his back, sending him stumbling. Arms clung to him around his neck and a breath warmed his ear.

“Were you going to leave without me, you louser?” demanded Abraxas, a little too loud for such close proximity. His voice was accusing, however the undertone of a teasing smile gave him away.

“‘Louser’ is not a word”, replied Tom in a sigh and shook the other man off him and resumed walking, not caring if the blonde landed on his feet or not. He kind of hoped he’d accidentally break his neck... or something more vital.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on Tom’s side and Abraxas landed gracefully on both feet. A pity.

“No one likes a buzzkill, Tom”, Abraxas pointed out, his shoulder-length blond hair loose unlike when they were in the office. He was shorter than Tom by an inch or two and they were both the same age, but there was a big different in terms of their maturity. If you asked Tom, at least. Abraxas was like a big baby; too happy and too energetic.

“Go home”, said Tom tiredly. He just wanted to get some sleep before work started early the next day.

Abraxas whined. “But I want to stay with you! Come on, let’s go somewhere!” He looked around at the shops and pointed at one right across the street. “See, that looks interesting.”

Tom glanced up at the shop and raised an eyebrow. “A video game store?” he asked incredulously. Abraxas nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, let’s check it out”, he suggested. Without waiting for a reply, the blonde grabbed Tom’s wrist and started pulling him across the street. Tom thanked whatever God there was that they weren’t run over by a car, since Abraxas didn’t pay attention to things such as traffic.

“I’d rather no-” Tom started saying, but before he could finish the shop door was closed behind them, triggering a little bell over their heads and closing out the chill of autumn winds. The store was pleasantly warm, he had to admit, and also rather cramped. Bookshelves stood lined up closely together, barely fitting a body between them, filled with disc cases instead of books. To their right was the checkout. A man sat behind the disc, clicking around on his laptop and only glanced up at them when Abraxas cleared his throat needlessly loud.

“Hello”, greeted the blonde with a smile.

The cashier stared back at them blankly. “Can I help you, or what?”

“Yes, we’re looki-”

“No, thank you, we went into the wrong shop. Excuse us.” Tom yanked his wrist from Abraxas’ grip and made a quick turn for the door. This was a waste of time. What he really needed was a long, hot shower to relax and some tea. Oh, and his bed. His one and only, wonderful bed. Truly, they had to be soulmates. No one understood him like his bed did. If he could only get away…

“No way. We’re not leaving yet”, argued Abraxas and pulled viciously at the back of his collar. Tom choked on his breath for a second, then proceeded to struggle for air as his co-worker dragged him deeper into the shop. Tom threw the clerk a pleading look for help, but the man was back to staring at his laptop screen.

Damn him.

“Alright”, Tom wheezed in defeat. “We’ll stay! C-can’t breathe!”

At once, Abraxas let go. Tom drew a staggering breath, then promptly started coughing. The blonde gazed around the cramped shop thoughtfully while the brunette caught his breath. As soon as Tom manage to straighten his back, Abraxas grabbed him by the arm and pulled him - although considerably more gently - hurriedly to the shelf meant for new releases. Tom was glaring daggers at him, silently wishing he had some supernatural power to kill his _friend_ with. If only such things as magic were real…

Abraxas released his arm and picked up a grey disc case, starting to examining the back. Tom chose to keep quite, but continued to glare burning holes into the other man’s clothed neck.

Abraxas put the game down and went on to another. “Are you giving me the silent treatment?” he asked lightly, though absently. He didn’t get a reply - Tom was stubborn when he wanted to be - so the blonde ignored his fierce glares and picked up another game. Tom was sure Abraxas wasn’t really _that_ interested in most of the ones he examined, especially after the man took interest in a children's game about ponies with yellow flowers all over it. The brunette resisted the urge to whine like a little child and ask if they were done soon. But why would he? Couldn’t he leave any minute? He was an adult.

“Oh, this is cool”, said Abraxas suddenly, holding up a dark emerald green case, the image of a man with his back to them on the front. Over his head was the title _Xenomorph_ in cracked silver letters.

Abraxas was quick to hand him a copy of it, apparently wanting Tom to check it out himself.

“I’m not interested”, declared Tom, though he started reading the description on the back. Abraxas just hummed, then let out a quiet ‘wow’.

“Tom, it’s freakin’ voice commanded!” he exclaimed, nearly bouncing where he stood. Tom raised a brow.

“I don’t see how that’s so special.”

The blonde shot him a look like he was completely dumb and medieval.

“You don’t get it. There’s no other game like that!” He stroked the side of the case with a slightly disturbing intimacy. He glanced up at Tom through long blonde lashes and said, “You’ve got to buy this, Tom.”

Tom took a shocked step back. “What? Me? You’re the one who's drooling all over it, not me.”  As if to make a point, he pointed to his own chest. “I don’t play video games.”

Abraxas was unphased. “But you have a Playstation 4. That’s the only console this game goes to.”

That was true. Only a month earlier, the office held an excessive party for the company’s success and the boss had produced a fine price for the ‘businessman of the year’, which unsurprisingly turned out to be Tom. Well, unsurprising to _him_. He couldn’t speak for his co-workers, none of whom had bothered to keep their jealousy concealed.

Now he had a brand new, unused gaming console which he’s barely even looked at and which brought him nothing else than an added surface to dust off once a week. He’d never even had the thought of using it.

“I don’t care”, Tom concluded sternly, putting the case back on the shelf with a little more force than needed. The furniture wobbled dangerously, earning a small squeak from Abraxas and a suddenly very aware and very angry glare from the shopkeeper.

Quickly steadying the bookshelf with his hands, the brunette murmured a quick apology. The answer came in form of a grunt and the continued tapping of fingers on a keyboard. Abraxas breathed a sigh of relief next to him, sending Tom a pointed look.

“Now you have to buy it”, he said. Tom stared at him.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

Abraxas sighed frustratedly. He surely would’ve scowled, hadn’t he been so afraid of getting premature wrinkles.

“Come on, Tom. We’re two against one here.”

Tom spluttered. “We’re only two people, and I’m certainly not buying it!”

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and dangled the game case in his hand, keeping unwavering eye contact with the taller man.

“I want you to buy it, _he_ wants you to buy it.” He nodded towards the checkout. “Simple democracy.”

“That’s not how it works”, Tom argued hotly, fists clenching at his sides in anger. Abraxas made it a point to glance down at the brunette’s hands, raising a brow.

“Need to blow off some steam, do you?” he asked innocently. Up he held the game case, close to the other’s face so it covered most of his vision. Abraxas leaned a little closer and whispered, “Come on. Give it a go.” He smiled. “Who knows? You might even enjoy it.”

It was with a grim look on his face and a small plastic bag that Tom returned to his small flat that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... anyone feel like being beta?  
> *pretending to be cool and chill but in reality holding my thumbs and hoping someone is interested*
> 
> **Turns out 'louser' is actually a word... but Tom doesn't know this! Hush!
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing?


End file.
